Como si fuera la primera vez
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: No le gustaba hablar de lo que le ocurría, pero su nuevo compañero de piso terminaría descubriéndolo tarde temprano, ya fuera por espiar en aquella libreta que siempre llevaba o gracias a su poder de deducción. — Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked". —
1. Nuevos conocidos

"**Como si fuera la primera vez****"**

* * *

**Resumen: **No le gustaba hablar de lo que le ocurría, pero su nuevo compañero de piso terminaría descubriéndolo tarde temprano, ya fuera por espiar en aquella libreta que siempre llevaba o gracias a su poder de deducción. — _Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked". —_

**Disclairmer: **Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

_Este fanfic participa en el reto de verano "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.-**_

_**"Nuevos conocidos"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_1003 palabras según Word._

Con un suspiro abandono la consulta de su psicóloga, mientras pensaba que podía hacer, después de todo no tenía el dinero suficientemente para seguir viviendo de aquella manera, aquella manera tan cansada y monótona, con aquellos días que a penas y podía recordar realmente, si no fuera porque todo lo hacía aquellos días lo terminaba escribiendo en una libreta.

Caminando a paso cansado por aquel parque fue cuando escuchó que decían su nombre y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado, no podía mirar a alguien y no reconocerlo y admitir aquello, realmente le molestaba, pensó aferrado a su bastón, pero finalmente se volteó para ver a un hombre regordete que le sonrió y le dijo que era normal que no lo reconociera, después de todo había engordado un poco después de la universidad.

Aquello lo había hecho tranquilizarse un poco, después de todo, siendo que realmente recordaba a aquel hombre, al que le contó que estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarse, después de todo esa era la verdad, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, después de todo con su pensión de jubilado por el ejército no podía vivir realmente bien.

El hombre, cuyo nombre era Mike Stamford, lo llevó hacía el hospital de St. Barts, donde en uno de los laboratorios del lugar observó al hombre que podría, probablemente, ser su compañero de piso, pensó intentando que aquella idea de verdad le agradase.

Se sorprendió cuando aquel hombre le pidió su celular a Mike, pero se negó a entregárselo, argumentando que no lo llevaba con él, por lo cual sin pensarlo mucho le entregó su teléfono a aquel hombre para que mandase su mensaje.

Cuando el hombre de cabello negruzco le devolvió su celular y le comenzó a hablar sobre vivir juntos, lo cual lo sorprendió, porque verdaderamente no había esperado aquello, pero escuchó atentamente como el hombre decía que era normal que lo fuera a buscar por aquello, porque en la mañana le había dicho a Mike que no conocía a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a vivir con él y después de aquello Mike llegaba con una persona.

— Soy Sherlock Holmes, lo espero mañana en Baker Street 221 — Le dijo aquel hombre antes de irse, a lo que él únicamente pudo asentir y después de hablar un rato con Mike, considero que sería bueno ir a ver aquella casa el día de mañana.

Cuando llegó al pequeño departamento que tenía alquilado, suspiro pesadamente. Se suponía que debía escribir algo en aquel blog que había creado, pero no hizo aquello, sino que comenzó a buscar información sobre Sherlock Holmes, sacando luego su libreta, aquella que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas para no perderla —porque realmente sería malo perder aquello—, para luego anotar todo su día, desde el encuentro con Mike hasta la hora en que debía juntarse con Sherlock Holmes, aquel extraño hombre que había llamado su atención, para también anotar las cosas que había leído sobre él, poniendo como nota volver a buscar aquellas datos.

No supo cuando anoche ni nada, sólo sabía que debía dormir, aunque a decir verdad odiaba dormir, odiaba tener que dormir, porque sabía que iba a ocurrir a continuación de aquello.

Suspirando simplemente se cambio de ropa para ponerse una pijama y acostarse en su cama, deseando no tener pesadillas al menos por aquella noche, pero sabía perfectamente que su deseo no podría hacerse realidad, nunca podría cumplirse lo que él, John H. Watson deseaba desde que había sido herido en la guerra.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, no se sorprendió cuando vio al doctor Watson llegar al día siguiente a Baker Street, justo a la hora que le había dicho el día anterior, pero de cierta forma, el doctor parecía distinto al día anterior, como si hubiera algo que él no podría deducir a simple vista, pero que el médico sabía.

Sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre había sido miembro del ejército y había estado en Afganistán, también que había sufrido una herida en su hombro y que la cojera que tenía era simplemente algo mental, nada más.

Pero había que seguía sin saber.

Aquello no le importó en aquel momento, no le importó, pues tenía un caso en el que John lo ayudo, en el que pudo ver como John se preocupaba por él, llegando a matar al hombre que había sido el taxista que había asesinado a varias personas con un juego.

Después de aquello comenzaron a vivir juntos en Baker Street, siendo que había comenzado a ver como John escribía en ese blog que tenía, donde iba contando los casos que tenían y que participaban, pero su vista había captado algo más también, había captado aquella libreta que John siempre llevaba con él, en la cual parecía anotar muchas cosas realmente, sorprendiéndolo por aquello, pues era extraño que nunca se separase de ella.

Lo otro que comenzaba a resultarle extraño era como John siempre parecía alguien distinto en las mañanas o bien como todas las veces que tenía que irse a dormir, pues su cuerpo se lo exigía, parecía reacio a la idea, hasta que no podía soportar más y se levantaba del sillón en que se encontrase para irse a su cuarto a dormir.

John Watson le causaba curiosidad y quería saber que ocurría con él, porque cada día que pasaba parecía sorprenderse nuevamente con sus formas de actuar, con su poder de deducción, siempre que tenían un nuevo caso los ojos de John parecían brillar maravillados ante como él terminaba resolviendo los problemas, como él lograba todas aquellas cosas, como podía saber con facilidad lo que las demás personas actuaban o como responderían ante ciertas presiones.

Definitivamente aquel médico había capturado la atención de Sherlock Holmes, que siempre buscaba deducir algo nuevo en John Watson, pero cada día que pasaba, John era un libro nuevo que leer, cada día sus gestos cambiasen, como si algo en él fuese distinto, pero no sabía cómo podía hacer aquello, como aquel simple hombrecillo había terminado tan metido en su palacio mental...


	2. El gran juego

_**Capitulo 2.-**_

_**"El gran juego"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_1002 palabras según Word_

Jadeó con fuerza cuando despertó de golpe. No se encontraba en su tienda de campaña del ejercito, ¿así que donde estaba?, se preguntó mientras sentía como sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda y él mismo estaba sentado en una silla atado, en aquel lugar que parecía ser el vestidor de una piscina.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Su mente iba a mil por hora, pero no podía recordar más allá de que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir en su tienda y estaba en Afganistán.

Pero ahora no estaba en su tienda y no estaba en Afganistán.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre con un fino traje entró en aquel lugar y comenzó a hablarle, diciendo su nombre y mencionando a otro hombre... Sherlock Holmes.

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era Sherlock Holmes ni nada de aquello, pensó, mientras escuchaba al hombre hablar sobre un plan y como haría sufrir al nombrado Holmes con su debilidad, pero no entendía de que hablaba y tampoco consideraba prudente interrumpir el discurso de locura de aquel hombre ni nada de aquello.

A base de que otro hombre, uno rubio que tenía unas cicatrices en su rostro, le estaba apuntando con un arma, se quedo quieto cuando le quitaron las cuerdas de su rostro, pero lo peor vino cuando le pusieron una parca llena de explosivos colocados ahí, listos para explotar sino hacía lo que le pedían, que al parecer era salir a la piscina y repetir todo lo que le fuese dicho al tal Holmes que venía.

Él hizo aquello, cuando fue su tiempo de salir, salió hablando aquellas cosas a ese hombre de cabello moreno, que lo miró con un rostro sorprendido, casi herido, pensó, mientras seguía repitiendo las cosas que le eran dichas en su oído por un audífono, sabiendo que aquel hombre sería "Sherlock" y que pensaba que él era un hombre llamado Moriarty.

Las siguientes cosas que ocurrieron pasaron demasiado rápido, el hombre moreno descubrió que él no era Moriarty y el verdadero salió y les dio un discurso, diciéndole a Sherlock que haría arder su corazón, cuando él tomó con fuerza a aquel hombre entre sus brazos, para que Sherlock pudiese hacer algo.

Pero ambos vieron sorprendidos como muchas pequeñas luces comenzaron a apuntarles, por lo cual oh no pudo hacer nada más que alejarse del hombre de traje, tragando pesado al ver aquellas luces rojas que estaban sobre ellos.

Con una orden del hombre del traje, las luces se apartaron de ellos y el hombre, sin más, se fue de aquel lugar, haciendo que John Watson suspirara pesadamente, mientras Sherlock le quitaba aquella parca con bombas y la tiraba lejos de ellos, jadeando con fuerza.

El rubio cayó en el suelo pesadamente, buscando tranquilizarse, aclarar su mente de todo lo que pasaba. ¡Se suponía que él debía estar en Afganistán!, pensó nervioso, sin saber cómo tomar todo aquello.

— John... — Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que jadeaba a su lado y le sonreía de lado, con suavidad, aunque se veía que esperaba algún regaño o algo por la situación en que los había envuelto.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? — Le murmuró con suavidad el rubio y antes de que el moreno pudiese responderle el hombre de traje entró nuevamente y las luces volvieron a posarse sobre ellos, pero después de aquel pequeño "susto" se fue definitivamente por aquella noche, diciendo que volvería, haciendo tragar pesado a John.

Pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando el moreno lo tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a analizar su rostro, como si de aquella manera algo podría quedar claro en su mente, pero se sorprendió al ser besado por el moreno.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Le gritó John avergonzado, pero algo en su mente le decía que aquel beso se había sentido familiar de cierta forma, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, una especie de déjà vu, que no podía llegar a su memoria finalmente.

— Mierda... — Escuchó decir al moreno, viendo como sacaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar a un tal Mycroft, diciendo que fuese a aquel lugar inmediatamente, que necesitaban ir al hospital.

John por su parte estaba demasiado confundido, sin saber qué hacer, cuando llevo su mano a su chaqueta, sintiendo un peso ahí. Del bolsillo interno de la prenda, sacó una libreta que se veía gastada y la abrió comenzando a leer, comenzando a comprender que ocurría en su mente.

_**"Afganistán, Marzo 2009.**_

_**Los médicos me informaron de mi condición, aquella que para el día de mañana volveré a olvidar una y otra vez... durante un ataque sorpresa, fui dañado y mi cabeza sufrió el mayor daño. Mi memoria de corto plazo no se puede volver de largo plazo mientras duermo, por lo cual siempre pensaré que es el día antes de mi accidente. **_

_**Quiero seguir haciendo mi vida normal, vivir con esto, por lo cual esta libreta será mi pase para saber qué hacer cada día al despertar.**_

_**No pierdas esta libreta, no lo hagas, sino olvidaras todo completamente.**_

_**John H. Watson."**_

No pudo evitar parpadear al ver aquello, siendo que trago pesadamente y siguió pasando hojas, para llegar a la última hoja en que había escrito en aquella libreta.

_**"Londres, 7 de Agosto de 2010..**_

_**Con Sherlock hemos estado siguiendo la pista de un hombre que ha estado causando caos en Londres, este sospechoso toma a gente al azar y le pone bombas en su cuerpo, siendo que si Sherlock no los encuentra antes de que el tiempo de la bomba llegue a su fin, causara una explosión sin importar cuantas victimas estén en su camino.**_

_**Sherlock se ve demasiado emocionado, no puede ocultar aquello... yo estoy preocupado por él, después de todo llevamos varios meses viviendo juntos y además como pareja.**_

_**John H. Watson."**_

— ¿Tú eres mi novio? — Preguntó sorprendido el rubio que tenía aquel diario en su mano, viendo como el moreno lo veía con aquella preocupación en aquellos extraños ojos que no paraban de revisar su cuerpo.


	3. La realidad es dura

_**Capitulo 3.-**_

_**"La realidad es dura"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_907 palabras según Word_

Sus ojos miraban incrédulos a aquel doctor que los había atendido. Había llevado a Baker Street a John, después de que el rubio fuese atacado por Moriarty, después de que parecía que no lo recordaba de nada y aquello realmente lo había preocupado.

Pero grande había sido su sorpresa cuando el médico, aquel que les había llevado Mycroft, uno de los médicos que según el mismo político había atendido al ex militar cuando había sufrido su accidente, les explicaba que aquello que tenía John.

— ¿Aún tiene su libreta, señor Watson? — Le preguntó, siendo que los ojos grisáceos de Sherlock se fijaron en la libreta que John sacaba de su bolsillo, aquella libreta que siempre le había llamado la atención, pero que nunca le había tomado mayor asunto, realmente, pero que ahora resultaba ser casi lo más valioso del mundo.

— Sí... — Dijo con suavidad el médico, mientras le mostraba la libreta. Había leído lo necesario en ella. Lo necesario para saber que de alguna forma había terminado como pareja del único detective consultor del mundo, Sherlock Holmes, pero aun así, siendo pareja de este, nunca le había contado aquel mal que sufría, donde no podía recordar ningún día vivido después de accidente, donde su mundo era simplemente una hoja en blanco, una hoja que nunca podría rellenarse finalmente.

— Supongo que nunca habrá manera de que su memoria pueda comenzar a funcionar nuevamente — Comentó Mycroft, sabía aquello, sabía bien que aquel accidente bloqueaba para siempre la producción de memoria de corto plazo a largo plazo, eso le hacía notar por qué siempre que veía al médico notaba como observaba asombrado de cierta forma, algo que realmente comprendía del todo ahora, aunque antes nunca lo hubiera siquiera imaginado, es decir, aquella no era una condición normal después de todo, siendo que únicamente suspiró, su hermano tendría demasiado duro aquello, pensó.

— Ninguna, señor Holmes, ya lo había hablado antes con John, él no se recuperara de eso, aunque puede hacer su vida normal, escribiendo en el diario lo que paso en el día cada noche, si se duerme o queda inconsciente como ahora, esto ocurrirá — Les explico el médico que le sonreía quedo a John, después de todo aquello era difícil para las familias, para los pacientes, para todos en realidad, pero únicamente termino su trabajo ahí y tanto él como el político se retiraron dejando a la pareja sola.

Sherlock miraba con atención a John que ojeaba aquella libreta, aquel cuaderno donde estaban anotados día a día que habían estado juntos, desde que se habían conocido realmente, las fechas, todos, hasta el hecho que no lo dejaba dormir por los casos -hecho que era una preocupación para John después de todo-, hasta como había sido su primer beso, la primera vez que Sherlock Holmes sintió algo, la primera vez que ellos habían estado juntos, todo estaba ahí después de todo.

Ahora el moreno comprendía perfectamente por qué aquella necesidad de John de escribir todo en su blog, para no olvidar nada, ningún detalle importante realmente.

— Entonces no debería mantenerte despierto tanto tiempo durante los casos, sino te caerás dormido y no recordaras nada, ¿verdad? — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sherlock. No sabía cómo llevar eso, no sabía dominarlo después de todo. Una cosa era que él se deshiciera de la información que no era importante en su cerebro, pero otra es que John no pudiera recordar nada por tener aquel problema, pensó suspirando.

Aquello cambiaba todo realmente, pensó, cambiaba el hecho de cómo debía tratar a John durante los casos, que no podía forzarlo más de la cuenta a estar despierto o siempre estar atento a escribiera en su diario, que nadie fuera a noquearlo o algo así.

Todo aquello lo hacía encender alertas en su cabeza, era como una baliza de policía, que comenzaba a sonar anunciando un gran peligro, uno inminente, porque no quería dejar a John, pero tampoco quería tratarlo de una manera diferente a la que siempre lo había tratado desde que lo conoció.

Seguramente por eso mismo John nunca le había querido decir nada de su condición, porque las alertas sonarían en su palacio mental, de posibles soluciones, de hechos que debía hacer, de cosas que debía tratar aun de mejor forma.

— No debes tratarme de una manera distinta únicamente por esto, Sherlock — Suspiró cansado John, la verdad es que en su mente no tenía ningún recuerdo del pelinegro que parecía perdido en su mente, pero lo sentía tan familiar, como si muchas veces aquella escena se hubiera repetido, aunque había descubierto que Sherlock recién venía a enterarse de su condición después de todo.

— Sí, pero no debo dejar que te duermas en medio de algo importante, John... te desesperarías al despertar y no tendría como hacer que notaras las cosas... — Le explicó porque en aquello era lo que pensaba. Él no tenía el tacto para explicarle las cosas a John, sólo las lanzaría y seguiría hablando, esperando resolver el caso, pero no debía ser así, pensó.

Todo sería un problema de ahora en adelante, un problema con el que Sherlock tendría que aprender a vivir, si quería seguir junto con John, porque la verdad era que no se quería separar de él, no quería volver a estar sólo, quería estar con el médico, resolver casos con él, hacer su vida con él, pensó, mientras lo observaba viendo como todo se haría más duro para él, sólo porque no sabía lidiar con sus emociones.


End file.
